Le dernier Horcruxe
by row666
Summary: Suite de "Tu as perdu vieux fou". Harry continu de servir son maître mais la confrontation avec ceux qui lui étaient chers pourrait remettre en cause l'emprise de Voldemort. HP/LV maître/esclave.


Ceci est une suite de « Tu as perdu vieux fou » donc je vous recommande de la lire avant de vous attaquer à cet OS si vous voulez comprendre un tant soit peu qu'il se passe.

Bonne lecture !

**Le dernier Horcruxe**

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'avançait lentement au travers du parc de Poudlard en direction de la forêt interdite. Il était près de quatre heures du matin et seules la lumière de la lune et des étoiles éclairaient son chemin. Intérieurement, le jeune homme voulait se persuader que c'était cette faible luminosité qui justifiait son allure peu rapide, mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il avait peur. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'angoisse emplissait un peu plus son cœur.

Pourtant son maître l'attendait. Il l'avait appelé à lui au su de tous sans pour autant que quiconque ne puisse voir la vérité cachée derrière l'ultimatum lancé à Harry Potter. Le temps accordé pour accomplir sa mission était écoulé et le serviteur devait à présent rejoindre son maître. Harry n'avait pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis de longues semaines et espérait ardemment ce moment depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Et pourtant cette peur refusait de le quitter alors que sa mission était un succès quasi complet et qu'il aurait dû au contraire se sentir fier et confiant.

Un an plus tôt, lorsque le Pr Dumbledore avait commencé ses « cours particuliers », lui faisant ainsi découvrir en accéléré l'enfance et le parcours de Tom Marvolo Riddle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le plan tortueux de son vieil ennemi pour le vaincre. Tels des joueurs d'échecs plaçant leurs pièces pour faire échec et mat, les deux hommes avaient mis en place leur stratégie avec pour pièce centrale le même atout majeur : Harry Potter. Et même si par le passé le jeune homme avait été dévoué corps et âme à son directeur et la lutte contre les forces du mal, les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Telles qu'Harry voyait les choses à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ouvert les yeux, libéré l'esprit, retirant les chaines qu'Albus Dumbledore avait posé sur lui pour en faire son pantin. Le Lord noir était devenu son sauveur et Dumbledore avait perdu la partie dès l'instant où il avait placé toute sa confiance en Harry.

Etonnamment Albus Dumbledore était mort cette fameuse nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comme Harry s'en doutait déjà Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu le cran de tuer mais Severus Snape s'en était chargé à sa place. Cette intervention surprise de son ancien directeur, aussi étrange fut-elle, s'était révélée au final bien utile. La mission d'Harry aurait été bien plus ardue sous la supervision du vieil homme qui au final était mort sans connaitre la vérité sur son protégé.

Sur le coup, la mort de son ancien mentor lui avait tout de même fait un pincement au cœur. Pendant longtemps il avait respecté le Pr Dumbledore, le considérant comme un membre de sa famille au même titre que Ron, Hermione et les Weasley. Puis le temps avait passé et la réalité de la guerre l'avait vite rattrapé. A présent le souvenir de ces évènements ne rappelait à Harry que la joie de son maître à l'annonce à la mort de son plus puissant ennemi et sa rage froide lorsqu'il avait vu le faux médaillon récupéré dans la grotte. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour encaisser la nouvelle et accepter de reconnaitre que son secret n'était peut-être pas si en sécurité que cela. Deux de ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits et un troisième lui avait été dérobé.

Une fois son calme revenu, le Lord noir avait une nouvelle fois changé ses plans. Harry qui devait normalement intégrer l'Ordre du Phœnix à la mort d'Albus afin de court-circuiter l'organisation de l'intérieur, avait eu pour nouvelle mission de trouver les Horcruxes de son maître. L'ordre était venu comme un jeu ou un défi de la part du mage noir. La guerre continuait son cours et Harry, sous le couvert de chercher à le vaincre, testait grandeur nature la sécurité des Horcruxes.

Et Harry avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance. Son maitre ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur les objets recherchés où leur emplacement, ni même l'identité du fameux R.A.B. Pourtant Harry était allé plus loin que quiconque avant lui. Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, certes, mais les résultats étaient là. Harry avait mis la main sur trois Horcruxes. Cela n'avait pas été facile et la quête lui avait pris des mois mais il l'avait fait. Et même si Harry avait eu quelques réticences à démolir la sécurité que son maitre pensait parfaite pour ses fragments d'âme, il avait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout et montré quel serviteur compétent et dévoué il était.

Harry arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt interdite et stoppa sa progression au milieu d'un petit bosquet d'arbres. Des Détraqueurs parcouraient le secteur et le jeune homme sentait l'atmosphère qu'ils dégageaient lui glacer le sang. De plus en plus inquiet, il plongea sa main dans la bourse qu'il avait autour du cou et souffla de soulagement. La coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle étaient toujours là. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts l'aura sombre et puissante de son maître irradier des deux objets. Comme ils avaient été difficiles à récupérer. Cambrioler Gringotts et s'en enfuir à dos de dragon n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Mais enchainer en s'infiltrant à Poudlard et chercher d''urgence le diadème en plein combat contre les mangemorts avait achevé de drainer son énergie.

Maintenant, c'était la fin. Nagini était protégée en permanence par un bouclier magique et Harry n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit contre le fidèle serpent de son maître. Trois Horcruxes étaient amplement suffisants. Le plan avait fonctionné, les vrais Horcruxes remplacés par des faux fabriqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron et Hermione avaient cru détruire les véritables fragments d'âme du mage noir mais en réalité ce dernier avait confié à Harry des sphères ensorcelées qui avaient pris la forme des Horcruxes par simple contact. L'effet avait été fantastique et très impressionnant. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant remercié Merlin d'avoir eu le temps de créer un double du diadème avant l'arrivée de cet idiot de Draco Malfoy. Il avait alors frôlé le désastre avec le Feudeymon et Harry ne lui avait sauvé la vie que dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui faire payer son mauvais timing plus tard.

Si plus tard il y avait. Alors qu'il était à quelques minutes d'être à nouveau réuni avec son maître, la peur que cette rencontre soit la dernière se faisait plus forte que jamais. La prophétie existait toujours et même si Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de tuer son seigneur, il représentait peut être toujours une menace à ses yeux. Sa loyauté et son dévouement seraient-ils suffisants pour que son maître décide de le garder près de lui ? Harry le désirait ardemment mais savait aussi que si le seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de le tuer, il lui faudrait s'incliner et accepter son destin.

Offrant son visage au ciel, Harry prit le temps d'observer la voute étoilée visible à travers la cime des arbres. Ce soir sa vie ou sa mort allait se jouer.

_Je m'ouvre au terme._

La phrase gravée sur le Vif d'or hérité de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Etait-ce du terme de sa vie dont son ancien directeur avait voulu parlé ? Dumbledore avait-il poussé le vice jusqu'à prévoir sa mort dans la mission qu'il lui avait confié ? Fouillant un instant dans la bourse, il finit par en sortir le Vif d'or qu'il pressa sur ses lèvres après un moment d'hésitation.

- Je suis sur le point de mourir, murmura-t-il.

Le Vif s'ouvrit alors en deux révélant une pierre noire écaillée. En un regard Harry su qu'il s'agissait de la Pierre de Résurrection. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est s'il devait ou non la prendre en main. Qui apparaitrait ? Quel spectre viendrait l'affronter ? Harry ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse car elle ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort.

Cependant, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Harry vit sa propre main se saisir de la pierre pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme ferma hermétiquement les yeux en prenant une respiration saccadée, et quand il les rouvrit il ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Quatre silhouettes un peu plus consistantes que des fantômes lui faisaient face. James, Lilly, Sirius et Remus étaient là, leurs regards reflétant un mélange de tristesse, de douleur, de colère et de déception.

- Harry… souffla sa mère avec un désespoir qui déchira quelque chose en lui. Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'arrive.

- Tu dois te battre Harry, reprit James plus fermement. Voldemort te manipule. Tu es sous son emprise.

- Non… C'est faux…

- C'est la vérité et au fond de toi tu le sais.

Harry leva les yeux vers Remus qui le regardait tristement. Cela faisait étrange de le voir là alors que le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son corps reposait toujours dans la grande salle aux côtés de celui de Tonks.

- Harry ! Interrompit Sirius qui semblait le plus en colère de tous. Tu dois te libérer de lui. Il a fait de toi son pantin. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as trahi tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Tu as trahi tes propres amis.

- Sirius ! Claqua la voix de James. Calmes-toi un peu !

- Non ! Bon sang Harry ! Tu as été jusqu'à coucher avec lui ! C'est ça que tu veux !? Devenir sa catin !?

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux. Harry avait le visage tourné vers le sol. Chaque mot le frappait en plein cœur et ça faisait mal. Il n'était pas une catin. Il était important pour son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié les missions les plus importantes. Il comptait.

- Vous vous trompez… J'ai choisi le bon camp… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est celui qui remettra le monde sur pied…

- Harry, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, reprit Lilly les larmes aux yeux. Ouvres les yeux, tu dois te battre où il va te tuer.

- …

- Tu vas mourir Harry, continua Remus. Et plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Harry les regarda tous les quatre en tremblant légèrement. Le vent glacial des Détraqueurs sûrement. Finalement, il baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Ma vie appartient à mon maître. Si son désir est de me voir mort alors ce sera mon destin.

L'instant d'après la pierre tomba au fond de la poche de son pantalon étouffant le dernier cri désemparé de sa mère. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour faire disparaitre la boule qui lui comprimait la gorge, Harry se remit en route et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas où il allait, il laissait son instinct le guider persuadé qu'il trouverait son maître quoi qu'il arrive. A mesure qu'il avançait, l'obscurité se faisait grandissante. Les arbres, plus nombreux et tortueux, rendaient sa progression difficile. Les branchages lui barraient la route alors que les racines noueuses menaçaient de le faire tomber à tout moment. Cependant Harry s'interdisait d'utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des mangemorts sur lui et comptait bien arriver sur ses deux pieds devant son maître.

Enfin, au bout de longues minutes de marche, Harry perçu des bruits de conversation droit devant lui. Furtivement il s'approcha et distingua une clairière éclairée par un unique feu en son centre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait à l'opposé d'Harry, attendant patiemment la fin de son ultimatum. Tout autour de lui, les mangemorts étaient silencieux regardant leur maître avec appréhension. Harry distingua même deux géants assis un peu plus loin.

- Aucun signe de lui, Maître, parla un mangemort qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Dolohov.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut aucune réaction particulière et se contenta de lever la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts.

- Maître…

Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se permettre de telles libertés avec leur maître. Harry ne chercha même pas à étouffer le début de jalousie qu'il ressentit et retira sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea dans sa bourse avant d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie dans la clairière.

- Je suis là, déclara-t-il de la voix la plus ferme qu'il put.

Un brouhaha assourdissant se déclencha aussitôt, mélange de cris et d'éclats de rire dont Harry ne se soucia guère. Seul comptait son maître et la satisfaction qu'il lisait dans son regard flamboyant.

- HARRY ! NON !

Le jeune homme se détourna à regret pour voir Hagrid non loin de là ligoté fermement à un arbre. Cela le rendit un peu triste de voir son ami comme ça mais Hagrid était et resterait à jamais fidèle à Dumbledore et il n'y avait rien que le jeune homme puisse faire ou dire pour changer cela.

- SILENCE ! S'écria Rowle en faisant taire le demi-géant d'un sort.

Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jetant un rapide regard sur Nagini enfermée dans sa bulle dorée. Voilà un Horcruxe dont il n'avait aucune chance de s'emparer.

- Harry Potter, s'éleva la voix claire et aigüe de son seigneur. Te voilà enfin.

- Je suis navré du retard. J'ai été… retenu.

Des exclamations choquées et outrées s'élevèrent parmi les mangemorts contre le ton bien trop désinvolte qu'il venait d'utiliser. Voldemort les fit cependant taire d'un geste élégant de la main, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres preuve que le comportement du jeune homme l'amusait bien plus qu'il ne le contrariait.

- Harry, le réprimanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt et s'avança vers son maître en faisait fit des baguettes qui se levaient dans sa direction. Arrivé devant le mage, Harry baissa soudain la tête et s'agenouilla à ses pieds avec un « maître » tout juste murmuré mais qui résonna étonnamment dans toute la clairière qui était tombée tout à coup dans un profond silence.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

- Maître… qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Bellatrix qui ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du jeune homme prosterné au sol.

- Cela signifie qu'Harry Potter m'a prêté allégeance.

De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent alors que tous tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Notre cher Elu, reprit-il avec sarcasme, nous a rejoints il y a deux ans, mes amis. Alors que Dumbledore et nos ennemis le croyaient acquis à leur cause, Harry travaillait en réalité pour moi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître, répondit le jeune homme fixant toujours le bas de la robe de l'autre homme.

- Tu peux te relever.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit sous le regard brulant qu'on lui donne la marche à suivre.

- Tu es parvenu à infiltrer le ministère de la magie. Tu as cambriolé avec succès Gringotts.

A ses mots Bellatrix Lestrange lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme qui, toujours un peu jaloux de l'attention que cette femme s'octroyait de leur maître, lui renvoya un haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire goguenard.

- Et enfin, reprit Voldemort sans prêter attention aux enfantillages d'Harry et Bellatrix, tu as réussi à t'introduire à Poudlard alors que tu y étais attendu par mes hommes. Avec tout cela, qu'en est-il de ta mission ?

Harry plongea sa main dans sa bourse et en sorti la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Il les tendit révérencieusement à son maître dont le regard était devenu plus perçant que jamais. Ce dernier avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il savait déjà qu'Harry avait réussi à voler la coupe dans le coffre des Lestrange, bon nombre de Gobelins l'avaient d'ailleurs payé de leur vie, mais il avait en plus trouvé le diadème. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait été certain que ces Horcruxes étaient en sécurité et Harry venait de prouver à quel point il avait eu tort.

D'un geste un peu brusque, il agita sa baguette et fit disparaitre ses deux Horcruxes. D'un autre sort, il libéra Nagini qui retrouva le sol ferme avec joie.

- As-tu autre chose à ajouter, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute, s'impatienta-t-il face au jeune homme hésitant.

Harry regarda les mangemorts autour d'eux, incertain de pouvoir parler devant eux. Le Lord Noir dut deviner son malaise car lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut en fourchelangue.

- **Alors ? Parles.**

- **J'ai autre chose pour vous, maître, **dit-il en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité. **Voici ma cape d'invisibilité et…**

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter la pierre de sa poche ne voulant se risquer à la toucher à nouveau.

- **Voici la Pierre de Résurrection.**

- **Ce sont les deux autres Reliques de la Mort ? **Demanda Voldemort à la fois surpris du cadeau et agacé qu'Harry soit aussi au courant de cela.

- **Oui.**

- **En es-tu sûr ?**

- **Oui. Il semblerait que je sois descendant du premier possesseur de la cape. Et la pierre fonctionne réellement.**

- **Comment l'as-tu eu ?**

- **Dumbledore me l'a légué.**

Le rire aigu du Seigneur des Ténèbres réchauffa étrangement le cœur d'Harry. La peur qui l'étreignait commençait à se dissiper. Peu importait qu'il meure ce soir, il avait rendu son maître heureux et en cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

- **Tu l'as donc utilisé ? Qui as-tu vu ?**

- **Mes parents… Sirius et Remus…**

- **Et que t'ont-ils dit ?**

- **De vous combattre, maître… que vous me manipulez… mais je sais que c'est faux. Ils ne comprennent pas que mon choix est le bon.**

- **Oui, tu as fait le bon choix. N'en doute jamais.**

Lord Voldemort observa attentivement le visage du plus jeune. De toute évidence, quoi que lui aient dit ses défunts parents, cela l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Mais était-ce le sentiment de se sentir faible qui rendait Harry honteux ou est-ce que le doute avait pu être insinué dans son esprit malgré le contrôle qu'il y effectuait. Quoi qu'il en soit la Pierre de Résurrection était un danger et Harry ne devait plus la toucher. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre les deux reliques et se reporta sur son serviteur.

- **Tu as été au-delà de toutes mes espérances Harry. Tu seras bien entendu récompensé pour cela.**

Il allait se détourner et passer à autre chose lorsqu'il avisa l'expression embarrassée du jeune homme.

« Allons bon, pensa-t-il. Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

- **Y a-t-il autre chose ?**

- **Oui, maître. C'est à propos… de la Baguette de Sureau…**

- **Oui ?**

- **Je sais pourquoi elle ne vous obéît pas complètement.**

- **Et comment le sais-tu ? **Siffla-t-il agacé que tous ses secrets aient été percés à jour par le jeune homme.

- **Vous êtes souvent en colère ces derniers temps. Les visions qui s'étaient arrêtées ont repris. C'est comme ça que j'ai su…**

- **J'ai tué Severus, le problème est réglé.**

- **Non… Snape n'était pas le maître de la baguette. Cette nuit-là, sur la tour d'astronomie, c'est Draco Malfoy qui a désarmé Dumbledore. Et j'ai… j'ai désarmé Malfoy à mon tour… Je suis le maître actuel de la Baguette de Sureau…**

Les yeux baissés au sol, sentant le regard carmin de son maître sur lui, Harry se recula lentement. Un pas, puis un deuxième, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis quelques mètres de distance entre eux. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête avec bien plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Ça y était, il était au terme. Si son maître voulait prendre sa vie, il le pouvait, Harry ne ferait rien pour l'en dissuader.

- **Lorsque vous m'aurez battu, la Baguette de Sureau vous appartiendra.**

Le mage noir regarda le jeune homme, le visage impénétrable. Harry avait le regard de quelqu'un prêt à mourir. Il n'était même pas conscient d'être lui-même un Horcruxe et qu'il ne le tuerait pas avant d'avoir extrait son fragment d'âme de son corps. Devait-il seulement le tuer ? Harry lui prouvait une fois de plus son indéfectible loyauté. Combien de ses fidèles seraient prêts à se mettre d'eux-mêmes désarmés face à sa baguette comme le jeune homme le faisait ?

Lentement, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Autour de lui, ses mangemorts qui avaient suivi ses échanges avec le jeune homme sans rien comprendre, retenaient leur respiration. Le sortilège partit à toute vitesse et envoya Harry percuter durement le sol sous les exclamations ravies.

Harry, face contre terre, resta immobile quelques secondes, un peu étonné d'être toujours en vie. Finalement il se releva tant bien que mal et se remit face à son maître. Ce dernier faisait à nouveau tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts comme s'il la tenait pour la toute première fois. Quand enfin le mage regarda à nouveau vers lui, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il fut bien incapable de savoir si la peur ou la joie avaient provoqué cela.

- Harry… Tu es décidemment mon plus dévoué serviteur.

Ignorant les murmures réprobateurs de ses hommes et l'expression choquée de Bellatrix, Voldemort lança un sort au jeune homme rougissant de plaisir qui fut habillé d'une longue cape noire en velours brodé. Le sort était ridiculement simple à exécuter mais jamais encore la Baguette de Sureau ne lui avait si bien obéît. Enfin elle ne lui résistait plus. Ils étaient comme… en phase. Et maintenant que ses Horcruxes étaient en sécurité et que les trois Reliques de la Mort lui appartenaient, il était invincible.

- Maintenant, dit-il, allons château et montrons leur qui sont les vainqueurs de cette guerre.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans le bureau directorial, un mélange de joie et de désespoir qu'Harry observait en silence, adossé contre un pilier. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, baignant la pièce d'une lumière orangée. Assis sur le fauteuil du directeur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait jubiler. Et il avait de quoi. La guerre était terminée. Le camp des ténèbres avait gagné et leur maître victorieux avait pris possession de Poudlard. Dans ce bureau, sous le regard satisfait de ses principaux lieutenants et celui défait des portraits des anciens directeurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savourait une victoire amplement méritée.

Conquérir Poudlard n'avait pas été si simple et Harry ne put retenir une grimace en repensant aux combats terribles de cette nuit. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts et de blessés. La moitié de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait péri dans la bataille. Mais c'était malheureusement le prix à payer pour reconstruire ce pays.

Pourtant des dizaines de vies auraient pu être épargnées s'il n'y avait eu l'intervention de Neville. Lorsqu'Harry l'avait vu à la Tête de Sanglier, le bar tenu par Alberforth, il l'avait à peine reconnu. En l'espace de quelques mois, le jeune homme timide et peureux qu'il avait connu s'était transformé en redoutable chef de résistance. Le même Neville qui quelques années plus tôt tombait dans les pommes à la simple vue d'un bébé Mandragore, avait osé tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, galvanisant les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard malgré leur défaite inéluctable.

Harry se souvenait avec exactitude comment tout avait manqué de tourner à la catastrophe. Le visage dissimulé sous sa cape, il avait regardé avec tristesse son ancien camarade de dortoir attiser la colère de son maître jusqu'à ce que, sans surprise, ce dernier ne décide de faire du jeune homme un exemple. Tout était allé très vite après ça. Neville, paralysé sur place, s'était vu affublé du Choixpeau magique et s'était transformé en torche humaine. Graup, à la recherche d'Hagrid, avait soudain fait irruption, détournant l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Neville, alors libéré de son sort, avait roulé sur le sol et fait l'impensable en sortant l'Epée de Godric Griffondor du Choixpeau. Cette même épée dont il s'était débarrassé auprès des Gobelins lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne le jugeait plus digne d'elle. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu entre les mains de Neville, il avait compris le danger. L'attention du Seigneur des ténèbres et de ses mangemorts était alors tournée vers Graup qui leur fonçait dessus pour récupérer son demi-frère. Harry avait agi par instinct. Il avait retiré sa cape d'une main, brandissant sa baguette de l'autre. Le sortilège de mort avait frappé Neville en pleine poitrine et le jeune homme était tombé face contre terre, une expression mi choquée mi guerrière peinte sur le visage. L'épée, toujours fermement tenue dans sa main, était passée dangereusement près de la tête de Nagini qui à quelques secondes près se faisait décapiter.

L'intervention d'Harry avait provoqué un silence d'outre-tombe parmi les combattants. Seul le vacarme des deux géants qui s'étaient précipités pour stopper Graup troublait la scène. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry, étonnés et surpris pour les mangemorts, horrifiés pour les défenseurs de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait voulu utiliser Harry comme élément de surprise et hotter ainsi tout espoir de victoire chez leurs ennemis, avait été trop abasourdit de voir que son fidèle serpent, une part de son âme, avait failli être détruit sous ses yeux pour pouvoir dire un mot.

Ce fut finalement le cri terrible du Pr MacGonnagall qui avait sorti tout le monde de leur catatonie. Le combat avait repris de plus belle, l'ardeur de chaque camp alimentée par la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres et la mort de Neville. Harry s'était rapidement retrouvé face à face avec Ron et Hermione à qui il avait tenté d'expliquer ses choix et leurs erreurs, en vain. Ils avaient très mal prit sa trahison, d'autant plus lorsqu'il leur avait appris que tous les Horcruxes soit disant détruits étaient en réalité des faux. La colère de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis avait été telle qu'Harry n'en serait pas sorti entier sans l'intervention inopinée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

En fin de compte, cette dernière bataille, bien que brutale et meurtrière, avait été relativement courte. Poudlard, déjà très affaiblie, était rapidement tombée entre leurs mains. La majorité des survivants s'était rendu en comprenant la supériorité des mangemorts, évitant ainsi le massacre. D'autres, dont Ron et Hermione, avaient pu fuir l'école lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il n'y aurait plus de victoire pour eux. Le Pr MacGonnagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient morts de la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres, finissant de décapiter l'Ordre du Phœnix. Voilà où ils en étaient quelques heures plus tard. Les cachots de l'école avaient été transformés en cellules provisoires pour les prisonniers. Des mangemorts patrouillaient encore dans les étages à la recherche de fugitifs. Et leur maître avait pris le contrôle de Poudlard.

Un haussement de ton ramena Harry au moment présent. Il se redressa imperceptiblement, espérant que personne ne se soit rendu compte de son moment d'absence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait perdu le fil de cette réunion mais toujours est-il qu'elle semblait toucher à sa fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de donner les dernières instructions aux Carrow pour sécuriser l'école et félicitait tout le monde pour leur exemplarité à tous dans le combat. A ces mots, Harry ne put retenir un rire désabusé qui lui attira le regard en biais de Bellatrix Lestrange et Alecto Carrow, seules à l'avoir entendu.

Rougissant de gêne, Harry se reconcentra sur son maître jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes ne se détournent enfin de lui. Il comprenait bien qu'en tant que chef de guerre, son seigneur se doive de féliciter ses troupes, il ne partageait pas pour autant son point de vue en la matière. Certes, la plupart des mangemorts avaient vaillamment combattus mais certains autres s'étaient comportés comme de véritables barbares, tuant à tout va pour le simple plaisir de faire couler le sang. Et que dire des lâches qui étaient restés le plus en retrait possible afin de courir le moins de risque. Après tout Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir beaucoup vu Peter Pettigrow sur le champ de bataille cette nuit. Pire encore, le plus pathétique représentant de cette catégorie était présent dans cette pièce : Lucius Malfoy. Ou la déchéance d'un homme autrefois puissant et respecté qui ne ressemblait à présent qu'à un vulgaire déchet.

- Nous avons remporté aujourd'hui une grande victoire, parla Voldemort en laçant un regard sévère à Harry, pleinement conscient que ce dernier n'écoutait qu'à moitié la réunion. Cette nuit a été particulièrement longue et rude. Je vous invite donc à aller vous reposer jusqu'à demain. Sauf toi, Harry, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du jeune homme d'un ton sans appel. Restes encore un instant.

Les mangemorts quittèrent un à un le bureau. Harry les regarda faire notant avec toujours le même étonnement le changement d'attitude de Bellatrix à son égard. L'animosité de la brune avait laissé place à une sorte de reconnaissance de son statut. C'était comme si le fait d'avoir froidement tué Neville et s'être opposé publiquement à ses anciens alliés lui avait prouvé sa valeur. Il y avait bien une lueur qu'Harry devinait être de la jalousie dans son regard mais d'ennemi il était passé à égal bien qu'un peu concurrents pour s'attirer l'attention de leur maître. Et pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, le jeune homme préférait de loin la tournure que prenaient les choses plutôt qu'une lutte sans fin avec l'épouse Lestrange. Cette femme était redoutable et surtout, malgré qu'elle soit assez dérangée, elle était une des plus fidèles servantes de leur maître, ne lui ayant jamais tourné le dos même après treize ans d'absence. Ce simple fait à lui seul méritait le respect.

- A l'avenir Harry, essai de rester un peu plus concentré lors des réunions, commenta Voldemort une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Pardonnez-moi, maître. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête signifiant que le sujet était clos. Son regard dériva sur sa gauche, là où Nagini, enroulée autour des barreaux de l'échelle de la bibliothèque, dormait tranquillement.

- Tu t'es admirablement conduit, continua-t-il. Sans toi Nagini aurait été tuée. Tu as eu d'excellents réflexes.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Certains font leur devoir avec plus de dévouement que d'autres. Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? Ajouta-t-il narquois en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au tableau de son ancien directeur.

Harry regarda lui aussi le vieil homme qui avait une tristesse indescriptible dans les yeux. A ces côtés, le portrait du Pr Snape n'en menait pas large non plus bien qu'il soit visiblement plus en colère que son mentor.

- Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé Harry, souffla le Pr Dumbledore peiné. Je n'ai pas su voir l'emprise que Tom a réussi à prendre sur toi. Je voulais te protéger et j'ai finalement échoué.

- Ne jouez pas les victimes Albus, intervint Voldemort. Vous ne ferez croire à personne ici que la sécurité et le bien être d'Harry vous a jamais importé. Osez le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il avait une chance de survivre à cette guerre, de me survivre en suivant votre plan tordu.

Le mage noir n'eut même pas à regarder le vieil homme pour sentir sa gêne. Ils savaient tout deux ce qu'il y avait en Harry. Pour parvenir à le vaincre, le jeune homme aurait dû mourir lui aussi.

Satisfait du silence qui lui répondit, Voldemort se leva tranquillement de son fauteuil et contourna le bureau pour se placer derrière Harry. A présent face aux tableaux des deux hommes dont il avait causé la mort, il ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire cruel. Une main nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, il se délectait de la souffrance que ce simple geste causait chez Dumbledore. Voir ainsi son ancien protégé se laisser approcher par celui qui aurait dû être son pire ennemi était une torture.

- Ça suffit Potter, claqua la voix de Severus Snape. Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe ? Réveillez-vous un peu !

Voldemort éclata de rire en attirant Harry plus près de lui, collant le dos du jeune homme à son torse. Le regard fixé sur Severus et Albus, il commença à faire glisser ses mains sur le corps soumis contre lui. Des protestations outrées se firent entendre mais il les ignora. L'instant était tout simplement jouissif. Albus réalisait avec horreur jusqu'à quel point Harry était tombé sous son emprise. Quant à Severus, cela le rendait tout simplement malade de voir le fils de celle qu'il avait aimé presque toute sa vie tomber si bas.

Ainsi offert aux yeux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, Harry se mit à trembler. Les regards qui se posaient sur lui, lui rappelaient douloureusement ceux de ses parents, de Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être une chose écœurante, quelque chose de monstrueux qu'on ne voudrait voir mais dont l'horreur empêche de détourner le regard. Son maître dû sentir son trouble car l'instant d'après les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, le regard carmin du plus vieux ayant perdu tout amusement pour le fixer avec attention comme s'il tentait de lire au plus profond de lui.

Voldemort fixait le jeune homme, perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait senti les tremblements et l'hésitation d'Harry et ne savait trop quoi en penser. Ce dernier essayait autant que possible de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. En temps normal Voldemort appréciait ces marques de soumission mais à ce moment précis cela cachait quelque chose. D'un geste de la main, il força au silence les portraits alentours, leurs protestations n'étant plus les bienvenues. Concentré, Voldemort attrapa le visage d'Harry entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme resta totalement immobile, totalement sous son emprise si bien que son esprit ne montra aucune résistance à l'intrusion mentale de son maître. Aussitôt la connexion établie, Voldemort commença à rechercher des réponses. Réponses qu'il trouva très vite tant son jeune serviteur était perturbé et incapable de lui dissimuler son trouble. Des voix se mirent à résonner dans leurs esprits.

_« Voldemort te manipule. Tu es sous son emprise. »_

_« Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as trahi tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Tu as trahi tes propres amis. »_

_« Tu as été jusqu'à coucher avec lui ! C'est ça que tu veux !? Devenir sa catin !? »_

_« Ouvres les yeux, tu dois te battre où il va te tuer. »_

_« HARRY ! NON ! »_

_« Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ! Nous étions tes amis ! »_

_« Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé Harry. »_

_« Ça suffit Potter. Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe ? Réveillez-vous un peu ! »_

Le tumulte des voix continuait alors que Voldemort comprenait ce qui troublait tant le jeune homme. Harry avait beau être en son pouvoir, les reproches de ceux qu'il avait aimés avant d'entrer à son service l'atteignaient malgré tout. Tout cela était inadmissible, d'autant plus que cela résultait de sa propre négligence. Harry avait toujours eu le cœur en bandoulière, portant en très haute estime les sentiments de ses proches. Cela avait été une erreur de sa part d'assumer que les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard bloqueraient tout le reste. Mais cette négligence il allait la corriger sur le champ.

Plongeant plus profondément dans le subconscient d'Harry, les voix se turent peu à peu. Continuant sa progression, Voldemort s'aventura dans un recoin de l'esprit du brun dont ce dernier n'était même pas conscient. Et enfin il le vit, tapi au plus profond du jeune homme, ce fragment de son âme à demi-éveillé mais tout de même assez puissant pour avoir réussi à entrainer Harry dans les ténèbres sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Tout doucement, Voldemort effleura son âme, l'éveillant un petit peu plus, puis, satisfait, ressortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

L'opération avait pris moins d'une minute et une fois de retour dans son propre esprit, face au jeune homme, Voldemort fut satisfait de voir l'éclat flamboyant traverser momentanément le regard d'Harry. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'expression choquée d'Albus et Severus. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien manqué de la seconde où les yeux verts de l'Elu étaient devenus rouges sang, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, observant plutôt le comportement du jeune homme.

Harry pour sa part regardait son maître avec une adoration non contenue. Pendant un moment il avait ressenti un étrange malaise. Les reproches et accusations de ses parents et anciens amis l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Leurs regards l'avaient transpercé de part en part le plongeant dans un méandre de honte et de culpabilité. Mais maintenant il y voyait à nouveau clair. Le doute et la tristesse n'avait plus de place dans son cœur. Son maître était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé en lui montrant la vérité sur ce monde corrompu. Et aujourd'hui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement vaincu et Harry ne pouvait qu'être fier d'être au service d'un homme aussi exceptionnel.

- Maître… Souffla-t-il en posant timidement ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui le fixait si intensément.

Voldemort fixa encore un instant le jeune homme avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur son visage. La faille qui s'était créée était réparée. A présent plus rien ni personne ne pourrait détourner Harry de son devoir et de sa loyauté envers lui.

- Tu ferais tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Bien sûr maître. Mon seul désir est de vous servir.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Voldemort attira le jeune homme plus près de lui et l'embrassa avec force. Un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son acte alors qu'Harry se laisser aller dans ses bras comme s'il avait soudain perdu toutes ses forces. Le regard flamboyant plus que jamais, Voldemort savourait pleinement sa victoire. Le pays était à lui. Pourlard était tombée. Et l'Elu sensé le vaincre le vénérait. Face à lui, il vit Severus se lever brusquement de son fauteuil et quitter son tableau, son visage reflétant tout son écœurement. Albus, lui, était incapable de détourner le regard du couple et portait toutes les peines du monde sur ses épaules.

« Regardes-le bien, Albus. » Pensa Voldemort ses prunelles rouges plantées vers son vieil ennemi. « Regardes-le ton cher protégé. Regardes ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour moi. Tous tes efforts pour me vaincre ont été vains. Harry est en mon pouvoir et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu as été trop négligent et trop confiant. C'est ce qui a causé ta perte et celle de ce pays. »

Voldemort détacha ses lèvres du brun et éclata d'un rire cruel. Le grand Albus Dumbledore pleurait. L'instant n'aurait pu être plus parfait. À présent sa victoire était totale.

**Fin.**

Alors ? Verdict ?

Bon vous avez évité de justesse une scène torride entre Voldemort et Harry sur le bureau du directeur mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait un peu trop. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'imaginer si ça vous tente. ^^

En tout cas j'espère que cet OS vous a plu. J'attends comme toujours vos commentaires avec impatience.

A Bientôt !


End file.
